On My Father's Wings
by mrs.alvinseville
Summary: Peyton Seville is close to her father Alvin, but how will she cope when she learns he may not be there much longer.


**Tomorrow (November 20) is four year anniversary of my grandma's death. This one-shot is dedicated to her memory and the memory of anyone my readers have lost.**

**000000**

_*flashback*_

_"S...so there's really nothing more you can do?" asked Alvin, as he sat talking with his doctor. It was just the two of them in his office. Alvin wouldn't let Brittany come with him. _

_"No, Mr. Seville. I'm sorry," said Dr. Thompson. "We could try more treatments, but I'm afraid it's useless."_

_Alvin sighed. He sat back in his chair holing back tears. "Wh...what should I do now?"_

_"Go home. Enjoy the time you have left with your wife and family."_

_"And how long is that?" asked Alvin tearfully. He finally let his emotions out. He had been holding them back for so long, trying to be strong for his wife and daughter._

_Dr. Thompson cleared his throat. "Six months."_

_Alvin laid his face in his hands and sobbed. How was he going to tell Brittany and Peyton that he was dying?_

_*end flashback*_

Three months had passed since Alvin's doctor's visit and his health was rapidly declining. He couldn't get out and work to provide for his family. This made him feel helpless. His only true joy came when his daughter came home from school.

"Hi, Daddy!" said eight-year-old Petyon as she ran into the living room where Alvin was sitting in a recliner. Like always she sat in Alvin's lap.

"Hi, Sweetie," said Alvin. He pulled Petyon into a tight hug and kissed her on the cheek. "How was school?"

"Long and boring," said Peyton settling back in Alvin's arms. "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm great now that you are here," said Alvin smoothing back Peyton's auburn hair so he could see her big blue eyes.

Peyton looked down at her feet and sighed. "You always say that."

"Because it's true, Angel," said Alvin. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Daddy," said Peyton.

Alvin could tell something was bothering Peyton. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Peyton. "Why would you think something is wrong?"

"I know you," said Alvin. "Now, tell me what's troubling you."

Peyton sighed. "I…..I was just wondering if you're gonna be able to come to the talent show at school. It's in a few weeks. I'm singing and I really want you to be there."

"I know, Pumpkin. I'm going to try my best to make it."

"Promise?"

"I promise," said Alvin. As he pulled his little girl into another hug, a tear trickled down his cheek. _"How can I tell her no? I'll talk to Brittany. Peyton has to know. We need to face the reality. I might not even be here."_

**000 later that day 000**

Brittany had sent Peyton to Simon and Jeanette's house, so she could talk to Alvin alone. _"I wonder what he wants to tell me."_

"Come sit in my lap," said Alvin, motioning to Brittany. "I promise I don't bite."

Brittany smiled as she walked over to Alvin. She sat down on his lap and laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Alvin."

"I love you too, Britt," said Alvin. He kissed Brittany's cheek and blew in her ear.

Brittany giggled. "Alvin!"

Alvin smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Oh, Alvin," sighed Brittany, as tears filled her eyes. She had tried to stay strong, and for the most part she had, but she just couldn't hold back anymore. She buried her face in Alvin's chest and cried.

"Please, don't cry, Brittany," said Alvin, stroking his wife's long auburn locks. "I'm not worth crying over."

"Oh, Alvin you are. You are! I love you so much. I….I'll be lost without you."

"Brittany, you are strong and determined. You'll make it."

"How can you be so positive when you're…when…"

"Go on, Brittany. You can say it."

"Please, Alvin. I….I don't want to."

"You have to face reality!"

Brittany swallowed and looked away from Alvin. In a soft, barely audible voice she whispered. "When you're dying."

Alvin cupped Brittany's chin and tilted her face toward his. When their eyes met Alvin said, "You and Peyton are my world. You mean more to me than words can express. I need to know you are both prepared for what is to come."

Brittany nodded. "Peyton knows you are sick, but she doesn't know you're dying."

"We have to tell her, Brittany. As hard as this is, we have to do it."

"She'll be home soon. It's best we tell her then."

**000 later that night 000**

"But…..but I thought you were taking medicine," sobbed Peyton. "I thought you were getting better."

"Sometimes the medicine doesn't always work," said Alvin.

"But isn't there anything else you can do?" asked Peyton.

"No, Sweetie, there isn't," said Alvin.

Peyton sobbed against Alvin's chest. _"Why did this have to happen to my daddy?"_

Alvin stroked Peyton's hair and held her in his arms. "I love you so much, Peyton."

"I love you too," said Peyton.

"And I promise, no matter what, I will always be with you."

"Always' whispered Peyton.

"Promise me you'll still be in the talent show," said Alvin. "God has given you a beautiful voice. You can't let that go to waste."

"Ok, Daddy. I promise."

"That's my girl," said Alvin, giving Peyton another tight hug.

Peyton didn't even have time to let Alvin's news soak in. Alvin died early the next morning.

**000 three weeks later 000**

"I can't believe she still wanted to do the talent show," said Brittany, sitting in the audience with her family.

"She told me she promised Alvin," said Simon slowly. "You know how close they were."

Brittany blinked back tears. "I see more of him in her everyday."

"Oh, look. Peyton's coming on stage," said Eleanor.

Peyton stepped up to the microphone. "This song, is for someone very special, who I know is watching over me tonight. I love you, Daddy."

The music began and Peyton began to sing:

If you were with me now  
I'd find myself in you  
If you were with me now  
Your the only one who knew  
All the things we planned to do

I want to live my life  
The way you said I would  
With courage as my light  
Fighting for what's right  
Like you made me believe I could

And I will fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my father's wings

This world I'll never see  
My dreams that just won't be  
This horse's stride  
with one days ride  
Will have covered more  
distance than me

But I will fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my father's wings

Someday with his spirit to guide me  
And his memory beside me  
I will be free to

Fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my father's wings  
On my father's wings

Everyone in the audience stood up and clapped. As Peyton bowed she heard a familiar voice whisper.

"That's my girl!"

**000000**

**So there it is. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**

**And for those of you who still have you're grandparents I suggest, if they're far away call or if they're close by hug them. Those memories are precious and you'll regret missing out when they're gone.**


End file.
